lasgoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Nations
The Old World Raniroc Raniroc is a snowy island country, inhabited by the Ranirocans. Similar to the Vikings of old. Gronmir Gronmir is a mountainous country, inhabitated by the Dwarves. The Gromrir mountain range is here. Currently under Imperial control. Rangal Rangal is the core of the Imperium, and is home to its massive capital city. Chevlais Similar to France. A very wealthy country, currently under Imperial control. Brightwoods The massive forest that is home to the Wood Elves. Currently under Imperial control. Praia A coastal country, dominated by the O'Patrick criminal syndicate. Similar to Ireland. Ismire A desert country, home to some elves and several other races. Auslands A plains country, inhabited by humans. Currently home to the refugees of the New World that fled from the New Order. Prog Prog is an island nation, home of the militant Progans. Kraetia Kraetia is an island nation, home to the giant Kraetians. Dominatus Dominatus is an island nation, inhabited by both Kraetians and Progans. Dominatus is a separatist nation, under the control of Kalain Dragonbane and Archbaron Dieter. Draconia Draconia is an island nation, home to the Draconians. Similar to Ancient Rome. The New World Tundra The Tundra is, as its name implies, a tundra. This is largely inhabited by Monstrous races. Wildwoods The Wildwoods are the massive forests of the New World, made up of trees several hundred feet tall. Coastal Territory (Sandy) The coastal territory is not claimed by any one country, and is instead home to trade ports of all nations. Marshlands (Dark Green) The Marshlands are home to Monstrous races as well, and are notoriously dangerous to move through due to bandits. New Chevlais New Chevlais is the territory claimed by Gaston Duc Dumonte after he and his people fled the Imperium, from Chevlais. Currently under control of the New Order. New Auslands New Auslands is the territory claimed by Wilhelm Godfried when he and his people fled the Imperium from the Auslands. Currently under control of the New Order. Black Lake The Black Lake is a seedy area of the New World, infamous for its criminal activity, centered around the large freshwater Black Lake. Pirates, bandits, and all manner of criminals can be found here. Valladia Valladia was originally part of the Feudal territory, until Gladios Valladian Magnus invaded with his army from the Frontier, claiming this territory for himself. Slade's Territory The territory claimed by the necromancer Slade. Characterized by polluted air and seemingly zombielike people, not much is known about the inner workings of this area. Feudal Territory (Brown) The Feudal Territory are areas of constant unrest and warfare, as various low barons constantly war for control. Travelling through feudal territory is reputably dangerous. The Frontier The Frontier is a massive area of rainforests, swamps, and jungles. Extremely dangerous, this area is inhabited by beasts and monsters of epic proportions. Chromatic Lands The Chromatic Lands are home to the Chromatic Dragons, and the lizardmen loyal to them. Great Chasm The Great Chasm is a massive, deep valley, separating the Chromatic and Metallic lands. An area of constant war between the two nations. Metallic Lands The Metallic Lands are home to the Metallic Dragons, and the lizardmen loyal to them. Aznor Aznor is an island nation, connected to the New World by a great bridge. Aznor is a land of order and militarism, where even simple crimes such as petty thievery are punishable by death.